Fred's Secret
by Moonlite
Summary: Fred has a secret,,but what is it??Also is about other things but Fred's Secret is better than Fred's secret and other stuff lol
1. Friday:First evening there

A/N:I got this idea from a friend who is always talking about the rping she does in chatrooms ok??There's not much Harry or Ron but I'll put them in as much as I can I promise!!Instead theres four main charactes(1 new ) :- Kitty 15,Hermione 15,George and Fred 16.There will probably be other characters who build up the story.The action doesn't really happen in this chapter though.I made most of this up for those who'd like to know.Stuff written in // is peoples thoughts and you will know whos they are.Ok there you go R/R and Fankoo!Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty scanned the gryffindor table in the great hall,her crystal eyes searching for someone adequate to sit with.She had,upon arriving,been sorted into Gryffindor by an old ragged hat.Her first day at Hogwarts,or evening as it was,was turning out to be pretty good.She was a fifth year,transferred from an all witch school in America.But not only was being around boys different,but Hogwarts was much much bigger her old school.It was probably twice,no,three times the size.She had already been stared at on the train,but a girl her age,Hermione Granger had sat with her,along with a tall thin boy with flaming red hair and freckles and a shorter,but equally as thin boy called Harry Potter.Harry Potter.Kitty was actually a big fan of Harry's.She was so excited when he followed Ron and Hermione into her compartment.She stood up and shook his hand a lot.Ron laughed,but Harry smiled kindly.Kitty had known he lived in England,but not that he attended Hogwarts.  
  
Kitty continued to search the table,but upon finding no one,she sat at the end of the table,next to a pair of twins,who had the same flaming red hair and freckles as Ron.They,of course,turned out to be Ron's older brothers.They were really nice and really funny.They kept mucking about,until Dumbledore announced a speech.  
  
"Welcome back,or just plain welcome to Hogwarts."he began,quietly,but loud enough for the hall to hear.Another thing Kitty was excited about was seeing Dumbledore,as he was famous in America as well as England."I hope we are going to have another good year this year"His speech was interupted by whooping from the twins.Almost the whole hall laughed,including Dumbledore"Yes yes Mr and Mr Weasley.I would like to welcome all the first years and just go over a few rules.As we already know,the forbidden forest is out of bounds and no magic in the corridors.Also,Filch has given me a number of magical items which aren't allowed"he continued to read out a list of about 20 or so things before saying."I would also like to welcome a new student from America,who earlier this evening was sorted into Gryffindor.Will you please stand up Katrina?"Kitty stood up to be greeted by cheers and whoops from the Gryffindor table,those who she had met by far the loudest,loud clapping from the next two tables,which she had found out were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and finally,random claps from the Slytherin table.Kitty smiled brightly and sat down.Dumbledore ended his speech with "Now,tuck in and eat!" and instantly the plates and jugs,which were arranged neatly on the table,filled up with food.  
  
"Finally!!"cried George,leaning back in his chair "Took long enough!"but Fred,Kitty had noticed was holding on tightly to his head and murmering things such as "Yes master,I will master".Kitty turned to George.  
  
"Is he ok??"she asked nervously.George nodded.  
  
"He's been doing this all summer"he explained and leaning in a little closer he continued "I think it's hormones!!".Kitty laughed and began scooping food onto her plate.She didn't really eat much,just swished her yorkshire puddings around in gravy,but when pudding came she couldn't resist the urge to try a small bit of almost everything.Fred,since then,had come out of his trance and was now talking perfctly normally to Kitty.  
  
"I never knew there was an American w and w school.I just know about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and of course here"he said chattily as Kitty forked chunks of chocolte cake into her mouth.When she had swallowed it she replied.  
  
"Well my school was and all witches school,but there is an all wizards school and a w and w school.I can't believe there's only one in the UK,what about the Irish?They have to come over here every year and go back at Christmas and Easter.It must be hectic!"  
  
"Yeah but America's a big place,the UK is just diddy,so it would be a waste if Ireland had one as well.Anyway,there aren't supposed too be that much magic folk in Ireland anyway."  
  
"I guess.."but Fred didn't reply this time as he had gone back to clutching his head and murmering.  
  
/Capture her!/  
  
"I will master I will"  
  
/You must or I will kill you!/  
  
"I will I will!"Kitty stared,but decided not to talk to him in case he had some kind of mood swing and whacked her.Eventually,pudding disappeared from the plates and everyone rose to go to their house towers.Kitty,who didn't know the way yet,followed Fred and George,who talked to her and eachother all the way there.They reached a portrait of a fat lady,weaing a pink dress with lots of frills.George said the password(Hippogriff beak."Too many syllables for Neville"Fred had commented.)and they walked into the common room.It was a large circular room with a number of cosy armchairs and tables,with a fire on one wall.Hermione spotted them and ran over.  
  
"Hi Fred,hi George,hi Kitty!"she cried enthusiastically.Ron and Harry also approached them.Kitty smiled in reply and the six of them sat around a table.Fred and George launched into talking about their joke company which they had succesfully started up over the summer.Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.They told Kitty that the company was probably spreading to America the next summer.At about midnight,a prefect rushed downstairs and told them to get to bed.So without arguing,they all went up the stairs and walked into their respective dorms.  
  
Kitty quite quickly drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was walking through the grounds with George and Hermione.She didn't remember walking outside in the first place,but she was definitly there.Suddenly she heard a voice.A cold cruel voice.  
  
"Capture her,kill the others!!"it said.Kitty stopped dead  
  
"Capture her capture her!"She searched for the source of the voice.George and Hermione gave her a weird look.They couldn't hear the voice.  
  
"Capture her and kill the rest"She looked in the forest and what she saw gave her a fright.A tall man with a snake like face emerged  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty woke up screaming.It had all been a dream...just a dream only a dream.Nothing to worry about.She reassured herself then fell asleep again.In the morning she didn't remember the nightmare. 


	2. Saturday:TORD and the locket

A/N:OK I hate you sarah!!You stole my storeh!!Well you gave me your account tho so I guess thats ok.Ya know what???....please review!!!We see the mystery more now.Oh yeah I got 1 review!!Fankoo Ayeka!!I dunno if Fred and George left so you know just pretend they didn't leave in this story ok o_O  
  
  
  
The next day,September 2nd,was a Saturday,quite luckily for Kitty,who wasn't looking forward to her first lesson on Monday,potions with Proffessor Severus Snape.She actually liked the potions part,because at her old school didn't teach it.She just didn't like the teacher.Just by looking at him she could see that he wasn't a very nice man.He had shoulder length greasy black hair,and cold,black eyes to match.His nose was long and pointed.All this just showed that the man was plain nasty.Kitty remained in thought like this until she heard a banging noise and a voice.  
  
"Please master!I promise I will!"It was Fred.He was banging his head on one of the tables in the common room.Kitty stood up quickly and walked over to Fred.She touched a hand to his shoulder.Fred instantly stood bolt upright and tensed up,but he soon calmed down and turned to Kitty.  
  
"Yes?"he asked curiously.Kitty opened her mouth to tell him what she had heard but decided not.Instead she replied with-  
  
-"Nothing..."so he didn't know what he was saying.Well that was weird to say the least.Well at least he didn't seem to know.Fred stared at Kitty wondering what is was she was originally going to tell him.Kitty stared curiously back at Fred,who seemed to be in a distant world.She made silly faces at him and smiled,but that didn't work.She wondered if he was in one of his trances again.She stuck out a hand a waved it in front of his face.She was about to shove him when George appeared,seemingly out of nowhere and shouted-  
  
-"EARTH TO FRED?!?!WAKEY WAKEY THIS IS YOUR NINE O CLOCK ALARM CALL"Fred instantly snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh what??Oh it's you George"Fred murmered.Kitty smiled kindly at him.Fred looked down./Was that a blush I saw???No Fred's just my friend...../.Suddenly the door leading to the dormitories swung open and Hermione walked in.  
  
"What was all that noise??Someone was shouting"she asked,sounding very annoyed.Fred and George pointed at eachother.Kitty just looked at George.Hermione actually laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to take points off Gryffindor,"she giggled,"just because you made some noise"Kitty remembered that Hermione was head girl.She mentally slapped herself for forgetting.Fred and George grinned sheepishly at eachother.There was complete silence for a minute,until the door leading to the dorms swung open and Harry and Ron walked in.Everyone said "Hi" to eachother and they all sat around a table to talk about quidditch.Hermione,who had become the Quidditch keeper over the holidays was talking excitedly to the others.Kitty looked down.She enjoyed watching Quidditch a lot,but she couldn't play unlike everyone else.She didn't even have a broom./I hope they don't ask me/  
  
"Hey Kitty,do you play Quidditch"asked Harry./DAMMIT.What is he a mind reader???/.Kitty glanced at him.  
  
"No..."she said.She expected a lot of laughter,but Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"I only learnt last year so don't worry.It's actually pretty easy"she babbled,"Hey why don't you come down to practice on Monday night,you can use my broom,or maybe Harry's cos thats better.."Kitty laughed a bit.  
  
"I can't even ride a broom.That's something they don't teach us in America.We can only join the Quidditch team if we learn outside of school time,on our own"Kitty explained."But I'll come down and try anyway"Hermione smiled brightly,then turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron are you going to come down as well?"she asked.Ron nodded in reply."Oh good it'll be fun"at this point George changed the subject.  
  
"Let's play TORD!!"he cried.  
  
"TORD??"asked Kitty,confused.  
  
"Oh sorry,it means truth or dare"he replied.Kitty nodded.  
  
"TORD Hermione"said Fred.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty had had a lot of fun playing 'TORD' as they called it.Everybody did absouloutly crazy dares,like walk along behind Snape 'til he noticed them,and tell the new defence against the dark arts teacher,Proffessor Campbell,that they had been cursed,and when asked by who,they said by the period monster.Everyone was in fits of laughter when they had finished,which was at about 5 PM.Kitty had also had to french kiss Fred and George,as dared by Ron.She got him back by daring him to french kiss Hermione.He had blushed deep scarlet,and Kitty winked at him.She had found out from Fred that Ron fancied Hermione a lot.  
  
Kitty stayed behind when everyone went down to dinner.She wasn't really that hungry.She walked up into her dorm and rummaged around in her suitcase.Her long white fingers wrapped around something large and round.She pulled it out.It was a beautiful silver locket with her initials,K.M,carved in swirly letters carved on the front.She prised it open,revealing 3 photos of people,2 witches and a wizard.They beamed up at her and waved.They were Kitty's family.Her dead family.The oldest witch and the wizard were her parents,who had been killed by Voldemort about half a year back.She had lived with her twin sister(the younger witch) and her Granparents for a while until not very long ago,they were also killed.Kitty had been lucky enough to not be around when both happened.She let out a small sniff.  
  
"Are you ok?"said a voice.Kitty jumped about a foot in the air and landed with a thud on her bed.The speaker must have heard,because they walked over and pulled back Kitty's beds drapes slightly.Kitty quickly snapped the locket closed as Fred swam into view.He glanced at it,slightly curiously,but he decided not to ask,incase it was personal.He sat on the bed with Kitty.She stared at him.  
  
"Why are you in here?"she asked."This is the girls dorm"Fred nodded.  
  
"I know.The others sent me to see if you were coming down to dinner."he explained.Kitty shook her head and Fred smiled slightly."Aren't you hungry??"Kitty shook her head again.She knew Fred meant well,but she wasn't in the mood to talk to someone.So when Fred patted her head she got a little bit angry.  
  
"I want to be alone!"she snapped at Fred.He looked a bit shocked,but without saying anything,he got up and walked across the room.Before he reached the door,he turned and glared at Kitty.He stood there glaring for a minute,maybe more,then he grabbed his head and started banging it on the wall,murmering.  
  
"Master,i couldn't.I can't"he muttered.Kitty moved as far away as she could from Fred on her bed.he suddenly stopped and just walked out the room as if nothing had happened.Kitty stared after him,and lay down.Without even bothering to change out of her robes,she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:How do you like it???I again thank Ayeka for being the first to review my story ^_^.Can't wait to write the next chapter. 


End file.
